


Oh No Darn The Luck

by shepardly



Series: Murphy's Law [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, M/M, bed sharing, he thinks he's being funny and ends up with RegretsTM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shepardly/pseuds/shepardly
Summary: Genji is overheated and grouchy, forcing McCree and Hanzo to share a bed in their shared motel room. But what Genji doesn't know is that Hanzo has been trying to find a good way to tell him that McCree and Hanzo have been secretly dating for a while now...





	Oh No Darn The Luck

**Author's Note:**

> I love the "oh... n..o we have to... share a- bed??" trope, so here's my humble contribution to it.
> 
> Technically out of order in this series, it would fit better as the third work but I'm not gonna let that stop me now.
> 
> Edit: Shrapnel taught me how to re-order series because that’s a thing, saved my life yet again <3

***

 

Genji was the first to escape the blazing heat outside by going through the motel door, tossing his duffel bag onto the queen bed closest to the air conditioning unit and cranking it on before flopping onto the bed, feet dangling over the end. Hanzo was the next to come in, headed for the table at the foot of the bed that Genji had claimed to set his own bag down.

 

“Move over, Genji.” Hanzo kicked at Genji’s foot with his shin as McCree came in and shut the door behind him. “You’re hogging our bed.”

 

“ _My_ bed.” Genji said into his pillow. “ _No one_ is touching me in this heat.”

 

The ports in his shoulders popped then to vent, as if proving how overheated the cyborg was even as the ancient AC rattled and wheezed as it cooled the motel room. Hanzo looked over at McCree, who lifted his shoulders in a helpless shrug, and together they looked at the lone remaining queen sized bed.

 

“You two are just going to have to learn how to get along well enough to put up with each other for a night, because I am _not_ sharing.” Genji grouched, still not moving from where he lay face down on the bed. McCree threw a startled look at Hanzo, who was grateful Genji wasn’t looking at him as a deep blush reddened his cheeks and ears.

 

 _You didn’t tell him?_ McCree mouthed at Hanzo, who just shook his head with a frown while tossing another look at Genji’s back.

 

“I’m sure we’ll be fine.” Hanzo said, not missing McCree’s confused expression as he grabbed his bag of toiletries out of his duffel and headed for the bathroom to clean up before going to bed.

 

As he brushed his teeth, Hanzo wondered why he hadn’t told Genji about his budding relationship with McCree. The two of them just seemed to have fallen into step together, both on and off the field, but they hadn’t made anything public as of yet, keeping the new and exciting part of the relationship to themselves for now. Even so, he wondered if his brother would be surprised by the revelation; it seemed as though everyone else on the team had already come to accept them as a pair, but it had never felt like the right time to tell Genji, or Hanzo had stumbled over the words. 

 

_You didn’t tell him?_

 

Hanzo bristled as he recalled the surprised words that Jesse had mouthed at him. He knew that Genji and McCree had been close friends during their Blackwatch days, and had resumed that friendship since the recall; why hadn’t McCree told Genji himself?

 

Hanzo spat into the sink and rinsed his mouth with mouthwash, and his shoulders slumped as the sudden fit of pique fled. Genji was _his_ brother. He was the one rebuilding that relationship, that trust. This was on him.

 

A soft tap at the bathroom door startled him, but he opened the door and McCree slipped in.

 

“Jesse, what- Genji is-” Hanzo whispered frantically.

 

“Snoring like a chainsaw, already.” McCree interrupted smoothly, also keeping his voice low. “I jus’ wanted to talk to ya for a minute. You okay?”

 

“Yes. No. I… I was just thinking.”

 

McCree just looked at him for a minute, his flesh hand running up and down his arm comfortingly as they stood close, chest to chest.

 

“Does it bother you that I haven’t told Genji?” Hanzo finally asked softly.

 

“Naw. I mean, I was a little surprised.” McCree confessed. “I thought you two talked about everything. But I ain’t mad or sad about it, Han. Is it bothering you now?”

 

Hanzo pondered it for a moment longer before responding. “I think it is. I think I’d like to tell him about us, if that’s alright with you.”

 

McCree grinned, slow and easy and near blindingly bright. Hanzo felt some of the tension in his chest and shoulders ease.

 

“Fine by me, honeybee. But you realize once he knows, Zen and Lúcio knows. And once Lúc knows, Hana knows. And once she knows, _everyone_ is gonna know.”

 

Hanzo buried his face against McCree’s shoulder for a moment, then pulled away with a puzzled frown. “I thought they already knew? They already make jokes at our expense.”

 

“They do?” It was McCree’s turn to look surprised, and his gaze went distant as he thought about it. “Huh.”

 

“It’s not as though we are exactly subtle.” Hanzo muttered in embarrassment. “Dr Ziegler most definitely knows already, and it doesn’t help that you flirt without shame over the comms _during_ firefights.”

 

“I can’t help it, I’m a fool for you.” McCree dramatically pressed the back of his hand to his forehead. “And Ang won’t say nothin’, she takes her doctor/patient confidentiality pretty serious.”

 

“At least there’s that.” Hanzo sighed. “But still. I would like to tell Genji, and soon. Perhaps after our next meditation session when we return to the base.”

 

Jesse dips his head down and Hanzo tilts his up to meet him for a kiss, reaching up to thread his fingers through Jesse’s hair while Jesse’s arms wrap around his waist. Hanzo is the one to break it off after a moment with a soft gasp, gently and reluctantly prying himself from the cowboy’s arms.

 

“The last thing I need is to be caught by my little brother in the motel bathroom, Jesse.”

 

“Aw, c’mon Hanzo, live a little.” McCree grinned, looking a bit dazed but happy, but Hanzo just shook his head fondly before leaving the bathroom, checking to make sure Genji was still asleep. He was, if the snoring was any indication to go by. The room was starting to feel chilled thanks to the air conditioning, but he knew that Genji needed the room cooler and would adjust the temperature as he needed, and Hanzo and McCree would just have to deal. Hanzo slipped under the covers of the empty bed, taking the side closest to the wall and door, and was even starting to doze by the time McCree came out of the bathroom and crawled into bed.

 

“‘Night, Hanzo.” McCree yawned, stretching before rolling over and promptly falling asleep as usual. What wasn’t usual was the space that he carefully maintained between them out of respect for the oblivious Genji in the bed next to them, which Hanzo was somehow both grateful for and slightly annoyed by.

 

“Good night, Jesse.” Hanzo returned, but it was some time before sleep finally claimed him.

 

***

 

Hanzo awoke with a cold face, a warm body pressed against his back, and the sound a shower running nearby. He burrowed under the covers, pressing back against Jesse, and let out a content sigh as Jesse wrapped his arm around his waist.

 

It took another moment of waking up before Hanzo’s eyes snapped open, and he sat up to look over to where Genji had been sleeping, but the bed was empty. Hanzo flopped back down onto the bed with a groan.

 

“Whatsit?” McCree muttered sleepily, not quite awake. He tried to tug Hanzo closer again, cringing at the cold air and flipping the blanket back over them before snuggling close.

 

“Genji got up first, he definitely would have seen you _spooning_ me.” Hanzo groaned. “I’m never going to live this down.”

 

He felt McCree grin and press a kiss against his shoulder blade. “Coulda been worse.”

 

“Oh, really?” Feeling bold, Hanzo suddenly rolled over to push McCree onto his back and threw a leg over so that he was straddling him, letting the blanket pool down around his waist. The cold air made his skin prickle, but he ignored it in favour of watching McCree looking a lot more awake all of a sudden below him, pupils blown and a slight flush on his chest. The shower was still running, signalling that they had at least a few more minutes. “How much worse, cow man?”

 

They made out in the lazy morning sunlight that was starting to spill into the room, Jesse’s hands warm on his back and ass, reluctantly breaking apart only when the shower shut off. Hanzo quickly got out of bed and dressed, feeling like a guilty teenager trying not to get caught by his parents.

 

“Good morning, you two!” Genji came out of the bathroom looking far too gleeful, looking between the two of them expectantly. Hanzo couldn’t look him in the eye. “Sleep well?”

 

“Slept great.” McCree grinned lazily, flicking a glance at Hanzo before grabbing his pile of clothes from beside the bed and heading into the bathroom.

 

“Hope you didn’t get _too cold_ during the night? I prefer cooler ambient temperatures at night after being in the heat all day, but I’m told it can be uncomfortably cold for others without cybernetics.” Genji pressed, far to obviously in Hanzo’s opinion.

 

“It was fine.” Hanzo said neutrally, much to Genji’s disappointment, but he let it go, and once McCree emerged from the bathroom Hanzo took his turn before they checked out and continued their journey.

 

McCree drove during the first stretch, metal fingers tapping against the wheel in time with the music on the radio while Hanzo looked out at the view from the passenger side window. Genji was in the backseat, buckled in but sprawled out in a manner that Hanzo doubted was DOT approved, headphones in and busy on his phone.

 

It wasn’t long into the drive when Genji suddenly sat up straight in his seat.

 

“What… the _hell_.” He said succinctly, and both McCree and Hanzo craned their necks to turn and look at the sudden outburst.

 

“What?” Hanzo asked, and was immediately sorry he had when Genji turned his phone to show Hanzo the screen.

 

The screen that showed a paused video, clearly showing Hanzo’s naked back as he sat astride McCree in nothing but their underwear on the motel bed that morning.

 

McCree, having just taken a sip from a water bottle, sprayed it across the steering wheel as the car wobbled on the road.

 

Hanzo covered his eyes with his hand and slouched in his seat, wishing it would swallow him whole.

 

“ _Why_ did you leave your phone _there_ to take a _video_?” Hanzo intoned while McCree coughed and sputtered.

 

“ _That’s_ what you’re going with?” Genji screeched. “I’m scarred for life! My brother and my best friend… you could have warned me! Are my eyes bleeding? They feel like they could be bleeding.”

 

“ _Why?!_ ” Hanzo repeated, louder.

 

“Because I didn’t know you would do _this_!” Genji pushed the screen back in Hanzo’s face again. “I woke up to see McCree spooning you, and I thought it would be _hilarious_ to catch it on video when you woke up and kicked his ass out of bed. Not… not _this!_ ”

 

Hanzo groaned, suddenly wishing he had just taken the time to find the words and be upfront with Genji before it had come to… _this_.

 

“Um,” McCree said weakly, “surprise?”

 

Genji punched him in the shoulder before sitting back in his seat and throwing his hands in the air.

 

“I can’t believe you two.” He shook his head in exasperation. “How long has this been going on?”

 

Hanzo and McCree glanced at each other and they both opened their mouths to speak before hesitating, and McCree motioned for Hanzo to go ahead.

 

“Around the time I officially joined Overwatch.” Hanzo finally confessed.

 

“Woulda been sooner than that if someone clued into my flirting quicker.” McCree muttered, grinning at Hanzo when he elbowed him in the ribs as Genji screeched and spluttered some more in the backseat.

 

“What?! But that was… that was like, a month and a half ago!”

 

“That long?” Hanzo asked innocently, knowing damn well that it had been more like two and a half months ago.

 

“Time flies when you’re having fun.” McCree agreed sagely, and Genji clamped his hands over his ears firmly.

 

“No. _No_. Nuh-uh. I don’t want to hear about any of your fun. I don’t want to see any of your fun, ever again. My eyes. Bleeding. My brother, _and_ best friend. This is awful. I’m going to need years of therapy for this. You could have _warned_ me.”

 

Hanzo groaned. “I know, I’m sorry. I meant to, but the time was never right, or I could never find the words…”

 

The excuses sounded lame in his own ears. McCree snorted into his fist, clearly trying not to burst out into a fit of laughter, but sobered quickly when Genji sat up and pointed at him.

 

“ _You_. If you hurt him, you’ll have me to answer to, you understand?”

 

“Uh, yep.” McCree gulped, and it was Hanzo’s turn to smother a grin as Genji sat back with another lamenting groan and picked up his phone again.

 

“What are you doing?” Hanzo asked, suspicious.

 

“What do you think?” Genji shot back.

 

McCree nearly hit the ditch as Hanzo attempted to climb into the back seat, wrestling Genji for his phone, but it was too late. By the time they returned to base, everyone knew; although Genji at least had been kind enough not to actually send the video to anyone for it to be shared widely, claiming it was traumatizing enough having seen it once.

 

But if McCree later ‘borrowed’ Genji’s phone for a moment to send himself the video before deleting it off the original device; well, that was for him to know and Genji to wonder.

 

***


End file.
